SNIC S1 E1 Transcript
(After the opening, a black car, looking like a limo drives around to the school entrance. The camera focuses on a high-heel shoe, which belongs to Aya. Aya, Kaito and Ami arrive at the entrance and Aya takes a deep breath) Aya: Alright, my little peas- remember the rules- have faith in yourself, have a lot of teamwork set in yourself and don’t fight. Kaito: Yes Mum. (hugs Aya) Aya: That goes for you too, Ami. Ami: Yes (looks down and hugs Aya, but then looks at the camera and giggles) Don’t care about Mum’s rules here...hehehe... Aya: I will see you this summer. I will leave this school after meeting with your tutor. Have fun! (Aya walks first to the school classrooms while Ami and Kaito wait in the reception. Kaito looks at the TV screen of the promo of the academy with a smile) Kaito: (whispering to himself) That is what I want to be. An idol- just like my mother. This is the only school my mother can afford for me, sadly. A school where people around the world can be idols at the same time. But don’t worry- I will try to be like these fellow students of mine- Fernando: Hola! Cómo te llamas? Kaito: (jumps and becomes scared) Eh? I don’t speak Portuguese! Fernando: No, no, no, no; this isn’t Portuguese, it’s Spanish. Let me start again. Hola! Me llamo Fernando. Cómo te llamas? Kaito: Me llamo...Kaito? Fernando: Amazing! You are very intelligent- any nickname I can call you. Kaito: You can call me Kai-chan for short. *giggles* Ami: *snorts while looks at them* Kaito has made a friend, already?! Why you little idiot?! Fernando: *looks at Ami and then looks at Kaito with a poker face* Can you tell your little sister to shut up? Kaito: She isn’t my little sister, she’s my twin. I have to be safe otherwise she will take over me. Fernando: What is she? A villain? Kaito: Guess so… Minato: Yo yo yo yo yo~ (Minato, who is on his skateboard rides over to the two boys) Can I be friends with you? Fernando: Yeah sure! I’m Fernando Garcia, from Spain! (Fernando lends his hand to Minato, who shakes it) Minato: Cool! I’m Minato Sato, son of Ms Sato who is in my class- the London class! Ms Sato is a nice person- she can even bake treats if you win a contest. Fernando: Awesome! Hope she can make glazed doughnuts! Minato: *laughs* And you? (Minato looks at Kaito) Kaito: *smiles* I’m Kaito Takahashi. Minato: Woah, you're the son of the Spice and Soul member Aya Nakamura?! Kaito: Yep! And you are the 50th person who guessed that. Fernando: *laughs* Maybe because of the appearance between you and her. (Minato, Kaito and Fernando looked in fascination as Aya leaves the school with a smile to Kaito and then waves at him) Minato: You are so lucky! Aya isn’t kind to her members, but also kind to her family! Kaito: Except my twin sister- she’s a bit of a hellrazer. Ami: HEY! Mum loves me too! *glares at the three boys* Kaito: Okay, okay...you see- Ami is very crazy. She wants to take over me for some reason. Minato: Woah! Better watch your back, Kaito! She will get you! Fernando: Like a raging bull! (A girl with blonde hair tied in a bun and glasses with a skinny body, wearing a suit smiles at both the three boys and Ami) Sadie: Ahem, welcome to the Global Idol Academy. As new students, you are the 25th generation of students. Minato: 25th generation? That’s legendary! Sadie: Indeed. So let me give you a tour around the Idol Academy. (The four characters follow Sadie around the school, from the cafeteria, to the music rooms, to the seiyuu training rooms, to the drama studios and the large training gym. They stop at the gym as they saw seven dancers performing. Fernando feel his stomach grumble, and Kaito notices) Kaito: Impressed in those ladies? Fernando: Nah, I’m just hungry. These are homemade croquetas- my mother made those for me. It’s potato, cheese and ham- it’s perfecto! Kaito: Can I have one? (Fernando lends one croqueta to Kaito, and Kaito eats it, and then looks at Fernando, giving him a thumbs up. One of the dancers turned off the music as she recognized Sadie and the students, and while the music stopped, Minato gives a soft clap to them, which Ami joined in. The dancer at the front with blonde short wavy hair and blue eyes smiled at Sadie) Taylor: Auntie! What an nice surprise! Sadie: *looks at the students* New students, meet my niece Taylor. As someone who lived in the South of the United States, she lived in the opposite, so I never got the chance to see her for years. But this school helped me. Taylor: Hello students! Welcome to the academy! Minato: It’s a pleasure to be here! (smiles and lends his hand to Taylor, which Taylor shook) (Another dancer with black short hair points at Kaito in fascination, and nudges the dancer next to her, a silver haired girl, tied in two buns) Miu: You know that group, Spicy Soul? The girl group who has the song Ride on Time? Rikki: Oh yeah- he looks like one of the members. Miu: A boyish version of one- and a very cute version. (The girls start giggling, and another dancer, a girl with reddish brown hair styled into a pageboy haircut and brown eyes shushes them. Ami crutches her fists and puts them on her hips) Ami: This is boring...I’m going outside to find some friends on my own. (Ami leaves while pouting, but then finds a girl running behind her. Ami does a stop sign to stop her running) Ami: Now, have you stopped running? Mia: Y-Yes. (bows) Sorry, for almost bumping into you, I didn’t see you there. Ami: Okay. *smiles* Hey, want to be friends? Mia: Friends? Uh...sure. Ami: Let’s introduce ourselves. I’m Ami Takahashi, daughter of the pop idol Aya Nakamura from Spicy Soul, and I am born in Minato, Osaka. Minato is very popular for it’s aquatic locations. Mia: Locations? I never been to Osaka- it’s my first time here in Japan. Ami: Ah...*crosses her arms*, then you won’t understand the rest of the story. Who are you? Mia: I’m Mia, from Hong Kong. Ami: Hong Kong? Is that near China? Mia: A city in China. They didn’t accept Chinese students because the Chinese have a own version of this school; inspired by the military. (A picture of what the school looks like fades here, while Mia talks about it) Ami: *poker faces* But why did you not go there? Mia: My parents didn’t like the school at first, and my dad got a job during January, so I have to miss all of my Year 6 exams. Ami: You're lucky- we didn’t. I failed two of the exams, because I am a idiot! Mia: You are not a idiot. You are my friend. Ami: *smiles and shrugs her shoulders* Thanks Mia. (Ami and Mia froze as a bell rang and then, a speaker in the entrance began to ring) Speaker: Calling the 25th generation students who are just touring around the school, please come to the entrance. (Ami and Mia saw as Kaito, Fernando and Minato talk while following Sadie to the entrance. The seven dancers walked behind them and go to their tutor class. Ami puts her head down) Mia: What’s wrong? Ami: It’s my twin brother. You see that group of boys there- one of them is him. Even though I am jealous of him- I wanted to be treated like him. But now I can’t- so I want to take over him! Mia: Sounds like a nice plan. Should we get going? Ami: *raises her eyebrows* Ah yeah. Let’s go. (Ami and Mia moved to the school entrance by some staircases. They were walked to a crowd full of many students. A man, looking like Bill Clinton, came up in front of the students with a microphone) Principal: Welcome, one and all, to the Global Idol Academy. As the 25th generation of students, we are surprised to see that we have broke the record, as currently there are 60 students either being a singer, dancer, model or actress. (The students smile and clap hands, and Minato looked at Fernando and Kaito in excitement) Minato: That’s awesome! There is a lot of students here! We’ll have a long presentation during the introduction to the whole school. Kaito: *gets scared* There’s a whole introduction?! Fernando: *shushes him and then giggles* Don’t interrupt the clapping with a surprise! Kaito: *nods* Okay…. Principal: (after the clapping finishes) We are very honored now to introduce your headmasters for your classes. From the model department, please welcome Tsukino Koharu. (A Japanese lady with light brown hair, teal eyes and red lipstick, wearing French clothes waves to the crowd, while the crowd claps) Koharu: Bonjour! As ½ French, I will make everything be Japanese and European at the same time. (Koharu bows and the crowd claps) Principal: From the dance department, Kazegawa Yuzuki! (A 20-30 year old lady with orange wavy hair and light green eyes runs up and waves at the crowd with excitement as the crowd claps) Yuzuki: Hi, everyone~ It’s great to meet so many of you for the first time. I hope we get along! (Yuzuki giggles and waves at the crowd again, and camera faces on some students, interested) Principal: From the acting department, Toriko Mitsuhashi! (A man with dark blue hair stands up and stares at the students, while the crowd claps) Toriko: Don’t bother me around when you don’t have anything to ask. (Toriko left, and the camera faces at some students who were confused) Principal: And finally, our new headmaster from the singing department! From the fourth generation of our students, MIKIN’s very own Hanasaki Kanata! (The crowd whoops as an early 30s man with black straight hair and wearing a suit smiles and bows at the crowd) Kanata: Like sakura petals flying in the wind, you will rise if you join me. (Kanata bows and some people in the crowd whoops as he comes. The camera looks at Kaito) Kaito: (to himself) This Kanata guy looks amazing. I’m so lucky to be working with him! I wonder what opportunities bring for me from him. Principal: Thank you, headmasters. And now, we would like to welcome the tutors for both London and Stockholm Class. (A dark red haired girl stood up and smiled, with paper in her hands) Minato: (whispers to Fernando and Kaito) That’s my mum! That’s her! Fernando: Alright, we know, we know. Yuka: Hello, I’m Yuka Sato. In my hand are the 30 students who are announced as London Class. Let’s see who is in my class. First of all, my son- Minato Sato! Minato: Yes! (Minato salutes and then walks to the front of the stage, right next to his mother) Principal: *looks at Yuka* Your son is very enthusiastic. Yuka: *giggles* I’m glad about that compliment, Boss. Next idol is Seika Inoue. (A girl with light teal hair, dipped in blue, with crystal blue eyes walks to the stage, and smiles at Minato) Minato: Seika?! I didn’t even know you were coming. Seika: It was just for our dreams, Minato-kun. You will remember. (While Minato and Seika were talking, Yuka called out the next person. Some familiar characters came to the stage as students) Fernando: The final two students are going to be announced. Kaito: Hope it’s one of us- we got along with Minato well. Fernando: Not yet. (As Fernando and Kaito giggled, Yuka coughs and looks at the end of her paper) Yuka Sato: The last idols to be in London Class, as 25th generation students, are Fernando Garcia and Kaito Takahashi. (As students get surprised and sighed of relief, Kaito and Fernando hi-fived each other and walked to the front of the stage) Minato: Alright! You both are my classmates. Fernando: I’m not sure about roommates though. Kaito: It will be fun to get different roommates, right? (Yuka looks at all of the 30 students with a pleasant smile) Yuka: Students, follow me to the foyer. I will announce your roommates. (The 30 students followed Yuka into the foyer and Yuka was lended a box with 30 keys; Sadie and the Prismatic Dancers arrive in the outdoor entrance) Yuka: The term of this is AFF- Aisle, Floor, Flat. There are 6 flats in each room, with one exit being a joint room, and currently, you have to stay in the 5th, 6th and 7th floor. So Sadie and the Prismatic dancers will take you, four by four, except Sadie will take the first two, which are my son Minato, and Kaito Takahashi. (All students grunt, except for Minato and Kaito, who left with Sadie. A boy with tanned skin and caramel curly hair raises his hand) Yuka: Yes, Miguel? Miguel: (jokingly) Why do you always have to go with your son first? (All the students laugh, and Miguel was received a hi-five from Nathan, a dark brown haired tall guy. Kaito and Minato ignored him and go with Sadie to the room) Sadie: I’m sorry Minato- I keep on having students that tease a lot. Minato: It’s okay *sighs*. This happened to me during primary school alot. (Taylor, Fernando, a Korean boy, Seika and a Pakistani girl stopped behind them, and Sadie turned around, and so did Minato and Kaito) Minato: Hey Fernando! Can I see your key? (Fernando gave his key to Minato, and Minato raised his eyebrows) Minato: Hey Kaito, check this out! Fernando’s room is right next to us! Kaito: Cool! (hi-fives Fernando) Taylor: What are you waiting for? Let’s go and find your rooms! (Kaito, Fernando, Minato, Seika, the Korean boy and the Pakistani girl walked with Taylor to go to the room block. Scene fades to Ami and Mia’s room, when they have been taken by the pageboy hairstyled dancer) Paige: Here is your room. If you need anything, please borrow this card. (Paige exits and Ami reads the card) Ami: Paige? Does that name sound like a English word to you? Mia: As in what? (Ami grabs a book and flips over the pages) Ami: Book? Page? Mia: I don’t understand. I was in a Cantonese school before, and we only learn English in middle school. Ami: Okay. Mia: Anyway, that Paige girl said that you can take away the dinner for a few days, because it’s going to be cloudy in around a few days. But not tomorrow I hope. Ami: Tomorrow? Mia: It’s the introduction of the 25th generation tomorrow in our national stadium. Ami: Well, it’s gonna be fun…*sighs* Mia: I’ll buy some room service, see you. Ami: (to herself) It’s like at home, when I will lay in my bed and watch some TV (Ami turns on the TV and sees a girl with a book) Anna: Hi! I’m Anna Lee! You know, as an idol, I really wanted to be the best idol I can be and take over my rival idols, and all I need to do is organise some plans. Where are the plans, in here, this Take Over suitcase (The power comes off and Ami squeezes her fists and smiles) Ami: I NEED THAT! Category:Transcripts Category:Sekai no Idol Class Transcripts